


Done

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [202]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedge has some disturbing news for Tycho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Done

“Okay, that’s it, I’m done.” Wedge slapped his hand on the top of his desk and stood, ignoring the concerned look that Tycho was giving him.

“Done with what?” Tycho wasn’t sure if he really wanted to know, but he figured that as the Executive Officer of Rogue Squadron he had better ask when his Commanding Officer made statements like that.

Wedge’s face spilt with a sudden grin that the Alderaanian could only describe as Sithly. “All of this. It’s going to be your’s, you know. Your problem, your headache, your loss of sanity. I think it is time to finally take that promotion that Admiral Ackbar has been threatening me with for the last three years.”

“You wouldn’t.” Tycho whispered, his eyes growing wide.

“I would!” Wedge pulled one of his desk drawers open, ignoring the metallic squeal it made from being pulled too roughly, “Look at what they did to my desk. Every single drawer filled with this disgusting goo.”

Tycho leaned closer to look, “I think that’s the pink frosting from last night’s dessert. It was actually pretty good.” He stopped short when he noticed that Wedge was glaring at him.

“Have fun cleaning it out of the drawers. I don’t suggest tasting it as it comes out; who knows how it will react with the flimsi that is in there.” Wedge shoved the drawer closed again. “Think of it as practice for dealing with Wes and Hobbie all by yourself, and Corran’s criminal investigations, and Gavin’s family time arrangements, and all of the special requests from everyone’s home planets whenever the political season starts for them.” His seriousness started to crack as he watched Tycho start to wilt and his friend caught the slight hint of his smile.

“You are the meanest Commanding Officer ever.” Tycho had to sit down in the chair that was across from the desk, a hand slapped across his chest. “So mean.”

“You had better believe it. I probably won’t quit yet,” Wedge smirked, “but you can still deal with the desk while I go out and deal with my two biggest troublemakers.”


End file.
